Mati suri?
by Silvia Rubedo
Summary: Ketika ia menghembuskan nafas terakhir,Soul Society berduka cita. Akan tetapi,40 hari setelah kejadian tersebut,justru terjadi kejadian misterius. Mampukah para shinigami mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Komamura?VERY LONG ONE-SHOT!RnR pliss?


Author:Yak,akhirnya bisa bikin fanfic dengan tokoh utamanya Koma-chan!"

Komamura:"Benarkah?"

Author:"Yap,That's right!"

Author:"PLEASE READ…"

Komamura:"AND REVIEW!"

* * *

ZRAAASHHHH!

1 menos tumbang ditangan sang _nanabantai Taichou._ Komamura memang ditugaskan untuk membantai menos-menos jelek*Author di-cero menos* tersebut,bersama OC saya,Miruki Hiyoshi,di kota Karakura. Kenapa gak stroberi rasa jeruk bentuk duren aja?Jawabannya karena ia lagi US(Ujian shinigami-ralat-Ujian Sekolah),makanya ia gak disuruh bunuh menos-menos tersebut,takut gak naik kelas katanya.

"Miruki,kau dimana?!"Tanya Komamura,tapi tak ada jawaban. Ia segera menebar pandangan,betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Miruki diinjek sama menos jelek nan laknat*Author di-cero dan diinjek menos sampe gepeng* tersebut.

"Miruki!"

ZRAAAASSHHHH!

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Komamura,menos yang tadi nginjek Miruki langsung koid karena dibantai sama komamura.

"Ndak apa-apa mbahmu!Terluka gini kok ya ndak apa-apa!?Ndeso kau iki!"Kata Miruki pake logat jawa. "M-maaf. Tapi sopan sikit dong!Aku kan' Taichou-mu!Ilangin kata 'ndeso' dong!Aku kan' gaul!"kata Komamura. Lha,sejak kapan Shinigami gaul?Bukannya Shinigami itu ndeso?*Author di gebuk para shinigami*

"Iya-iya!Awas dibelakangmu!"

"Ap-"

ZIIIIIIIIIIIIINNGGG!*suara cero*

"TAICHOU!"

"Uhk,aku tidak apa-apa kok!"kata Komamura lemah. Baru saja ia akan melepaskan bankai,tiba-tiba…

ZIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGGG!*suara cero lagi*

GABRUK!*suara Komamura jatuh*

"TAICHOU!"

* * *

**Mati suri?**

**Disclaimer:**Kalau Bleach punya saya,yang jadi tokoh utamanya Komamura,bukan si stroberi rasa jeruk bentuk duren!*Author digebuk Ichigo,fans Ichigo,dan Tite Kubo*

**Warning:**Gaje,abal,OOC,Typo,garing,horror gak jelas,misterinya mudah ketahuan,de el el.

* * *

"D-dimana aku?"Komamura berusaha memperjelas penglihatannya. "Hai Taichou!Kita di divisi 4."Komamura mencari asal suara. "M-Miruki?Kau selamat?Gimana bisa?"Tanya Komamura tak percaya.

"Dia membunuh semua menos dengan penuh emosi,lalu kami datang untuk memberikan pertolongan pertama untuk anda,Komamura-taichou."jawab Unohana. Komamura melihat tubuhnya penuh perban disana-sini.

"Taichou,kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Tukul Arwana-ralat-Testuzaemon. Komamura mengangguk senang."Ini waktunya istirahat,Komamura-taichou. Ini sudah malam."kata Unohana,Komamura mengangguk.

"Taichou,sebaiknya sebelum tidur,taichou buat surat wasiat,takutnya besok taichou tidak akan bangun(_is die _maksudnya)."kata Miruki takut,Komamura hanya tersenyum(Kyaaaa!LUCUUUU!)sambil mengusap kepala Miruki.

"Aku akan bangun besok."

"Kau janji,Taichou?"

"Janji."

Mereka pun membuat janji kelingking(Itu lho,yang pake jari kelingking.). Dua jari kelingking beda ukuran saling mengait,pertanda saling mengikat janji.

"Kami pulang dulu Taichou!"kata Miruki dan Testuzaemon bersamaan,sambil membungkuk hormat ke komamura,lalu ke Unohana.

"Iya,terimakasih telah menjengukku."kata Komamura. Miruki dan Testuzaemon beranjak pergi."Err,Unohana-Taichou,kenapa para Taichou tidak menjengukku?"Tanya Komamura sopan,Unohana menoleh.

"Mereka telah menjengukmu tadi."kata Unohana singkat,padat,dan jelas."Saya permisi dahulu."kata Unohana,lalu beranjak pergi. "M-maaf. Boleh saya minta selembar kertas dan pulpen?"Tanya Komamura saat kaki Unohana baru berjarak 0,000000000001 mm dari pintu. Unohana mengangguk,lalu memberikan selembar kertas dan pulpen ke Komamura. Komamura menulis sesuatu di kertas tersebut,lalu menyerahkan pulpen tersebut. "Terimakasih."kata komamura,Unohana mengambil pulpen tersebut,lalu pergi.

Komamura merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang,tersenyum lega.

'_Aku harap aku masih bisa bangun besok.'_

* * *

"TAICHOU!MENGAPA KAU MENINGGALKAN KAMI?!BUKANKAH KAU BERJANJI PADAKU KEMARIN?!KEMANA JANJIMU ITU?!Hiks,hiks… "Miruki berusaha menahan air matanya,tak menyangka Taichou-nya kini sudah tiada. Seluruh shinigami divisi 7 ikut menangisi kepergian sang Taichou,sedangkan para Taichou berduka cita atas kepergian salah satu rekan mereka.

"Maafkan aku Miruki,aku tidak tahu kalau Komamura-taichou meninggal saat tidur."kata Unohana menyesal."Hiks,tidak apa-apa. Hiks Hiks… "kata Miruki di sela-sela tangisnya.

TEMPAT PEMAKAMAN

"Baiklah,untuk penghormatan terakhir,dimulai dari soutaichou."Kata Author yang jadi MC. Soutaichou berjalan ke kuburan Komamura dengan membawa bunga lambang divisi 7(Saya gak tau itu bunga apa).

Soutaichou menatap nisan Komamura lamaaaa sekali,bahkan saking lamanya,Author pun sampai menghabiskan sereal 1 kardus besar(lebay!) karena Author tukang makan,meskipun ceking.

"Woi,soutaichou!Buruan napa!"kata Author kesal karena cemilan yang Author bawa dari rumah dihabisin sama Omaeda,plus,Soutaichou terlalu lama mandangin tuh nisan.

"Soutaichou!"

Gak ada jawaban.

"OI!"

Masih gak ada jawaban.

"Hhhh…. Baiklah."

Baru saja jarak Author dengan Soutaichou 30 cm,tiba-tiba…

"HUAAAA!ANJING KECILKU!KENAPA KAU TINGGALKAN DAKU?AKU SANGAT SUKA BULUMU YANG HALUS DAN LEMBUT!"Teriak Soutaichou GAJE. Author langsung nutup kuping.

'_Buset!Aki-aki kenceng banget teriaknya!'_

"NEXT!NEEEXXXTTT!"teriak Author sekenceng mungkin untuk mengalahkan teriakan Soutaichou. Ichigo dan Renji yang jadi satpam langsung menyeret Soutaichou.

"HUEEEE!ANJING KECILKU!"Teriak Soutaichou saat diseret sama 2 satpam tersebut."Sabar kek,nanti kan' dapat yang lain!"kata Ichigo menenangkan. Tapi soutaichou tetap berontak.

"Ehm,next!"kata Author. Sasakibe segera pergi kuburan Komamura. Hormat,beri bunga,selesai."Nah,gitu dong!Duuhhh!Pusing aku kalau kayak tadi!"gerutu Author."Next."lanjut Author.

Soi Fon langsung tancep gas ke kuburan Komamura sambil membawa berbuket-buket bunga lambang divisi 7."FUZZY-WUZZY KU!KENAPA KAU TINGGALKAN DAKU!AKU TIDAK BISA LEPAS DARI BULUMU YANG HALUS ITU!"raung Soi Fon. Sekali lagi,Author mesti nutup kuping.

"AHK!HERE WE GO AGAIN!NEEEEEXXXXXTTTT!"teriak Author frustrasi."Nji,ada tugas nih!Kemon!"kata Ichigo sambil nunjuk Soi Fon. Renji langsung keringat dingin.

'_Aduh,kapok gue jadi satpam!'_kata Renji menyesal dalam hati."Nji,ayo!Napa,takut loe?"Tanya Ichigo."Nggak!Gue gak takut!Kemon!"kata Renji berani,meskipun ia pengen pipis. Ichigo mengangguk setuju.

"FUZZY-WUZZY KUUUUUUUUU!"raung Soi Fon."Maafkan aku Soi Fon-taichou."kata Renji sambil menyeret Soi Fon.

"Next."kata Author. Omaeda segera pergi ke kuburan Komamura."-nyam-Komamura-nyam-taichou-nyam-istirahatlah dengan damai-nyam-."kata Omaeda sambil mengunyah _potato chips,_naro bunga lambang divisi 7,lalu bakil.

"Next."kata Author. Kira segera pergi ke kuburan Komamura dengan perasaan sedih bercampur madesu."Komamura-taichou,terimakasih telah membantu saya selama ini. Sayang,saya tidak bisa membalas kebaikan anda selama ini. Saya harap kau bahagia di alam baka sana."kata Kira,lalu menaruh bunga lambang divisi 7,lalu bakil. Kira,bukannya kalian,para shinigami adalah makhluk alam baka?

"Next."kata Author. Unohana segera pergi ke kuburan Komamura."Komamura-taichou,maafkan saya karena telah membuat nyawa anda melayang."kata unohana menyesal,lalu menaruh bunga,trus bakil. Unohana,bukannya kalian para shinigami adalah jiwa yang melayang dari jasad?

"Next."kata Author. Isane segera pergi ke kuburan Komamura."Maafkan ketledoran kami,Komamura-taichou."kata Isane,naroh bunga,lalu bakil.

"Next."kata author. Momo segera pergi ke kuburan Komamura."Komamura-taichou,terimakasih telah membantu saya selama ini. Terimakasih banyak."kata Momo,naroh bunga,bakil.

"Next. Duh,capek ngomong 'next' mulu!"kata Author."Salah lo sendiri jadi MC!"kata Renji."Alah,lo sendiri jadi satpam Cuma karena _reward-_nya 1 sisir pisang!"omel Author,Renji terdiam.

Byakuya pergi ke kuburan Komamura,naroh bunga,bakil deh!Gak ngomong apa-apa. Tapi,tiba-tiba ia balik lagi,lalu berbisik.

'_Jujur,sebenernya gue pengen nuker Renji dengan Miruki. Tapi,elo dah meninggal duluan. Kagak jadi deh!'_

Selesai berbisik ke nisan Komamura,ia balik lagi.

"Next."kata Author. Renji sang satpam segera pergi ke kuburan Komamura."Saya sangat berterima kasih kepada anda karena telah mengajak saya makan steak waktu itu."kata Renji berterimakasih,naroh bunga,lalu bakil. Lha,kenapa ujungnya makanan?

"Next."kata Author. Testuzaemon segera pergi menuju makam Taichou-nya."Taichou,jujur,waktu saya tahu muka anda,saya ngerasa pengen pipis rasanya,soalnya dulu saya pernah digigit sama anjing di bagian ******. Celana saya jadi robek deh!Oh ya,saya sangat berterima kasih dengan taichou,saya tak bisa membalas semua kebaikan taichou selama ini. Istirahatlah dengan tenang,Taichou."kata Testuzaemon panjang kali lebar,naroh bunga,lalu bakil.

"Next.'kata Author. Miruki langsung lompat ke kuburan Komamura,bak seorang atlit lompat indah."HUUUUEEEEEE!TAICHOU!KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKAN KAMI!BUKANKAH KAU BERJANJI UNTUK BANGUN HARI INI?!KEMANA JANJIMU ITU?!AKU TIDAK INGIN KEHILANGAN ORANG YANG TELAH AKU ANGGAP AYAH!Hiks,hiks…"Miruki menangis sedih. Dia menyalahkan dirinya karena ia ingin ikut Taichounya menjalankan misi kemarin.

"Next."Kata Author. Ichigo dan Renji segera menyeret Miruki yang masih menangis. Kyoraku segera berlari kearah kuburan Komamura."Hhhh… sayang sekali ya kau harus mati muda. Kau memang seorang shinigami yang hebat,rela berkorban demi teman. Istirahatlah dengan tenang,kami tak akan melupakan kebaikanmu."kata Kyoraku,naroh bunga,lalu bakil.

"Next."kata Author. Nanao segera berjalan ke kuburan Komamura."Istirahat yang tenang ya,Komamura-taichou."kata Nanao singkat,naroh bunga,trus bakil.

"Next."kata Author. Hisagi bershunpo ke makam Komamura."Komamura-taichou,saya sangat berterimakasih kepada anda dengan bantuan dan dukungan anda. Istirahatlah dengan tenang,Komamura-taichou. Saya tidak akan menyia-nyiakan bantuan anda."kata Hisagi panjang kali lebar,naroh bunga,trus bakil.

"Next."kata Author. Hitsugaya berjalan ke makam Komamura. "Jujur,sebenarnya gue iri sama elo!Elo tinggi,gue pendek,elo mukanya sangar,gue mukanya imut. Gue capek dikejar-kejar fansgirl gue. Sedangkan elo gak ada yang ngejar(siapa bilang Koma-chan gak ada yang ngejar ?). Bawahan elo mau ngebantu gue,sedangkan Matsumoto males banget bantuin gue. Hhhhh…. Nasib!"kata Hitsugaya,naroh bunga,lalu bakil. Ck,ck,ck,dasar Matsumoto kejam!Apakah ia tidak tahu kalau itu adalah pelanggaran HAM anak-anak?

"Next."kata Author. Matsumoto berjalan sempoyongan karena abis minum sake(WHAT?!),naroh bunga,lalu teler dan pingsan. Ia dibawa ke divisi 4.

"Next."kata Author. Kenpachi berjalan ke makam Komamura dengan wajah madesu(kebayang gak Kenpachi wajahnya madesu?),ada Yachiru di pundaknya,seperti biasa."Hhhh…. sangat disayangkan sekali. Padahal gue pengen ngelanjutin pertarungan kita!Gue harap elo hidup lagi,biar gue punya kesempatan untuk bertarung dengan lo."kata Kenpachi sambil naroh bunga dengan wajah super madesu karena kehilangan kesempatan untuk bertarung dengan Komamura.

"Next."kata Author. Yachiru,bukannya nebar bunga,malah nebar permen hasil nyolong."Koma-chan!Nanti permennya dimakan ya biar Koma-chan seneng di alam baka!"kata Yachiru,lalu nangkring di pundak Kenpachi. Buset!Masa' biar seneng di alam baka dikasih permen!

"Next."kata Author. Ikkaku segera bershunpo ke makam Komamura."Hiks,padahal gue pengen minta tips untuk menumbuhkan rambut,agar gue gak dikatain 'tuyul'!"kata Ikkaku sambil menebar bunga. Ck,ck,ck,kenapa ujungnya malah soal rambut?

"Next."kata Author. Yumichika langsung berjalan ke makam Komamura."Duh,Komamura-taichou,eke iri deh sama bulu-bulu kamu yang alus dan lembut itu!Author aja suka sama bulu kamu,tapi langsung nimpuk eke kalo si Author megang bulu eke. Akhirnya,eke satu-satunya yang punya bulu paling halus!BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"kata Yumichika gaje sambil nabur bunga,lalu bakil.

"Hadeuh,aya-aya wae. Next."kata Author. Mayuri langsung nebar bunga ke makam."Hhhhh,sayang sekali ya!Padahal aku ingin meneliti(baca:Menyembelih) tubuhmu!"kata Mayuri,otomatis langsung dilemparin penggorengan sama author. Mayuri pun berakhir di divisi 4.

"Next."kata Author. Nemu langsung nebar bunga,lalu bakil. Gak ngomong apa-apa.

"Next."Kata Author. Ukitake nebar bunga."Istirahat yang tenang ya!Uhuk!"Ukitake batuk-batuk,lalu dibopong ke divisi 4.

"Next."kata Author. Rukia,Sentaro dan Kiyone nebar bunga secara berbarengan."Rest in piece,Komamura-taichou."kata mereka bertiga,lalu bakil.

"Terakhir…"kata Author yang langsung ambruk karena kelelahan ngomong 'next'."Komamura-san,Rest in piece ya…"kata Ichigo,lalu bakil. "Baiklah,acara penghormatan terakhir selesai."kata Author yang lagi ditandu,semua shinigami langsung pada bakil semua.

Divisi 4

"Miruki,Iba-fukutaichou,ini ada surat wasiat dari Komamura-taichou."kata Unohana sambil menyerahkan sebuah surat. Miruki segera menyambar surat tersebut dan membacanya,Testutazeomon ikut-ikutan membaca surat tersebut.

* * *

Dari:Nanabantai Taichou

Untuk:Miruki dan Testuzaemon

Hal:surat wasiat

Miruki,aku turutin nasihat kamu yang kemarin,makanya surat wasiat ini ada. Testuzaemon,jaga Miruki baik-baik ya!Kalau kau tidak bisa melindungi Miruki,gue tampol lo!Untuk Miruki,kamu jaga diri baik-baik ya!Maafkan aku,aku tidak bisa melindungi orang yang telah aku anggap anak sendiri(Lha,sejak kapan Koma-chan punya anak?Istri aja belom punya!). Aku harap kalian berdua bisa membangun kembali semangat divisi 7.

Tertanda

Komamura Sajin

* * *

"Taichou…"Miruki dan Testuzaemon menunduk sedih."Unohana-taichou,terimakasih. Kamu permisi dahulu."kata Miruki dan Testuzaemon sambil bungkuk hormat lalu bershunpo ke divisi 7.

40 HARI SETELAH PEMAKAMAN KOMAMURA

"Fukutaichou,bagaimana kalau kita ngelayat ke makam Taichou?Ini kan' sudah ke-40 hari Taichou meninggal."kata Miruki sambil berjalan menuju kantor divisi 7 bersama Testuzaemon."Benarkah?Wah,kalau begitu,aku setuju!Ayo!"kata Testuzaemon. Mereka pun bershunpo ke tempat pemakaman nanabantai taichou.

TAMAN BUNGA

"Miruki,kau ngelayat dulu ya!Aku nyari bunga dulu disini."kata Testuzaemon saat mereka berada di taman bunga sebelah tempat pemakaman. Miruki menngangguk,lalu menghilang.

KUBURAN KOMAMURA

"Ah,akhirnya. Aku datang taichou. LHO,KOK KUBURANNYA RUSAK?MAYATNYA GAK ADA LAGI!"kata Miruki syok melihat makam taichounya sudah tak utuh lagi. Miruki mnyebarkan pandangan,ia langsung ketakutan saat melihat sepasang mata menyeramkan dari semak-semak dekat Miruki berdiri. Kini sepasang mata tersebut memperlihatkan gigi taringnya,membuat Miruki makin bergidik. Samar-samar terdengar suara 'Tolong ambilkan bajuku dong!' dari sepasang mata tersebut,gigi taringnya bergerak seakan sosok tersebut berbicara dengannya.

"Ha-ha-ha-HANTUUUUUU!"teriak Miruki sambil lari terbirit-birit.

* * *

"FUKUTAICHOU!FUKUTAICHOU!ADA HANTU!"teriak Miruki sambil mukul-mukulin punggung Testuzaemon dengan kencang,membuat punggung Testuzaemon memar.

"ADOH!ADOH!SAKIT!SAKIT!JANGAN MUKUL GUE!SAKIT MIRUKI!"teriak Testuzaemon sambil mengaduh kesakitan."M-maaf."kata Miruki minta maaf,sementara Testuzaemon memegang punggungnya yang membiru.

"Nah,ada apa?"Tanya Testuzaemon."Itu,ada,ada,ha-han-han."Miruki masih syok,membuatnya berbicara gagap."Oh,handuk?"

"Bukan!Bukan handuk!Itu,han-han."

"Hanjing?"

"BUKAN!Itu anjing!Itu,han-hant."

"Hanting?"

"BUKAN!ITU ANTING!Itu,han-hantu."

"HANTU?HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!MANA ADA HANTU SIANG BOLONG BEGINI?"kata Testuzaemon sambil tertawa. Woi,kalian para shinigami kan' hantu yang bisa muncul di siang hari!

"Ikut aku!"kata Miruki jengkel sambil menyeret Testuzaemon.

* * *

"EH?Kok makam taichou rusak?"Tanya Testuzaemon syok. Miruki hanya terdiam sambil bersembunyi di belakang Testuzaemon. Samar-samar terdengar seseorang memanggil mereka berdua.

"_Miruki… Testuzaemon…"_

"E-eh?It-itu suara sapa?"kata Testuzaemon takut,sedangkan Miruki udah ngibrit duluan.

"MI-MIRUKI!TUNGGUIN GUA!"teriak Testuzaemon sambil berlari menyusul Miruki.

* * *

"Aku harus ke soutaichou untuk menceritakan masalah ini!"kata Miruki sambil ber-shunpo ria ke divisi 1,sedangkan Testuzaemon mengerti,lalu mengikutinya ke divisi 1 dari belakang.

"SOUTAICHOU!SASAKIBE-FUKUTAICHOU,AKU MAU MENEMUI SOUTAICHOU YA!"teriak Miruki sambil berlari ke kantor divisi 1.

"E-EH,TUNGGU!SOUTAICHOU LAGI TIDUR!"kata Sasakibe memperingatkan,tapi terlambat.

BRAK!

"WHOA!SAPA YANG GANGGU TIDUR GUE!"teriak Soutaichou kesal karena tidurnya keganggu."M-maaf Soutaichou!Ini darurat!"kata Miruki yang langsung bungkuk hormat ke Soutaichou,disusul dengan Testuzaemon.

"DARURAT SIH DARURAT!TAPI JANGAN BOLONGIN PINTU JUGA DONG!"omel Soutaichou sambil menunjuk pintu yang sudah bolong. Miruki hanya nyengir kuda.

"Ha,ada apa?"Tanya Soutaichou setelah sadar sepenuhnya."Itu,kenapa makam taichou rusak?Dan kenapa makam Taichou berhantu?"Tanya Miruki. Memang bodoh sih kalo kita nanya 'kenapa makam selalu berhantu?'.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!Dimana-mana makam itu berhantu Miruki… Tunggu,makam Komamura-taichou rusak?"Tanya Soutaichou tak yakin."IYA!ITU BETUL!"kata Miruki dengan wajah meyakinkan. Soutaichou mengangguk."Kalian pulang saja. Biar aku yang urus."kata Soutaichou akhirnya. Mereka berdua pun pamit.

"EITS,TUNGGU DULU!"kata Soutaichou sambil mencegat Miruki."Ad-ada apa?"Tanya Miruki."Wani piro…"kata Soutaichou sambil berlagak seperti _debt collector._"Buat apa?"Tanya Miruki."Tuuuuuuhhhhh…"Soutaichou menunjuk pintu yang sudah bolong. Miruki sweatdrop,lalu mengambil dompet bergambar elang laut."Sabaraha?"Tanya Miruki."500.000 saja…"kata Soutaichou sambil berusaha melihat isi dompet Miruki. Lha,sejak kapan Soutaichou jadi mata duitan begini?

"Ohhh…sengah njut(baca:setengah juta)?Nih!"kata Miruki sambil nyerahin duit 500.000.

"Bukan sengah njut,tapi 500.000!"kata Soutaichou.

"Sama aja…"kata Miruki.

"Beda!"

"Sama!"

"BEDA!"

"SAMA!"

"STOOOOPPPPP!"teriak Testuzaemon. Ruangan menjadi tenang kembali.

"Soutaichou,nih duitnye."kata Miruki sambil nyerahin duit 500.000. Soutaichou main nyamber tuh duit kayak jambret. Miruki dan Testuzaemon pamit dan bakil.

MALAM HARINYA

GUBRAK!

"ADOH!"teriak seseorang. Miruki langsung terbangun,karena asal suara dekat dengan kamarnya,tepatnya di halaman divisi 7.'_S-suara apa itu?'_tanya Miruki dalam hatinya. '_Ah,paling fukutaichou yang jatuh dari tempat tidur lagi!Bobo lagi ah!'_kata Miruki dalam hati,lalu kembali tidur. Ia tidak tahu kalau itu sosok mirip Komamura.

PAGI HARINYA

"LHO?KOK ADA KAIN KAFAN DISINI?"teriak Miruki syok saat melihat ada kain kafan di kamarnya Komamura."M-masa'?"kata Testuzaemon sambil mendekati Miruki."Wah,iya,bener!Tunggu,kain kafan ini sudah lusuh dan… berbau tanah."kata Testuzaemon sambil meneliti kain kafan tersebut."Miruki,bantu aku membentangan kain kafan ini."pinta Testuzaemon. Miruki menurut,lalu mereka berdua membentangkan kain kafan tersebut. Alangkah terkejutnya mereka saat menyadari bahwa kain kafan tersebut bisa menutupi… Komamura!

"AYO KITA PERIKSA LEMARI TAICHOU!"teriak Miruki,Testuzaemon mengangguk,lalu membuka lemari Komamura. Dugaan mereka benar. Haori,baju shinigami,sepatu,dan _armor_ Komamura raib semua,tak bersisa.

"Oh,Miruki,Testuzaemon,kenapa kalian ke kamarku?"Tanya seseorang dibelakang mereka. Miruki dan Testuzaemon menoleh ke belakang."Oh,itu kain kafan yang kemarin dipakaikan oleh seseorang kepadaku saat aku tidur. Kesinikan. Aku ingin membuangnya."kata orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah… Komamura!Mereka berdua(Miruki&Testuzaemon) langsung begidik melihat taichou mereka segar bugar.

"HA-HA-HA-HANTUUU!"teriak mereka berdua sambil berlari ke divisi 1. Sedangkan sosok tersebut hanya cengo melihat tingkah kedua shinigami tersebut.

* * *

"SOUTAICHOU!HANTUNYA MUNCUL LAGI!"teriak Miruki saat berhadapan dengan Soutaichou."Hmmm… Begitu ya?Makam Komamura-taichou memang rusak,dan yang paling mengejutkan,mayat pun tak ada."kata Soutaichou sambil manggut-manggut."HANTUNYA MIRIP SAMA TAICHOU!SUARANYA JUGA!"kata Miruki sambil guncang-guncangin tubuh Soutaichou dengan kencang."Iya-iya,aku ngerti. Baiklah,ini rencana untuk menangkap hantu tersebut. Begini…"Soutaichou menerangkan rencana untuk menangkap sosok mirip Komamura.

* * *

Sosok mirip Komamura sedang berjalan di taman dengan santai. Sosok tersebut terlihat sangat senang dan menikmati pemandangan. Tiba-tiba…

"_HADOU NO. 65,RIKUJOU KOROU_!"teriak Byakuya. Sosok mirip Komamura tersebut berusaha melepaskan _kidou_ Byakuya. "_SOTEN NI SAZE,HYOURINMARU_!"teriak Hitsugaya,membuat sosok mirip Komamura tersebut membeku seluruh tubuhnya,kecuali kepala yang memang sengaja. Seluruh Taichou ,fukutaichou,dan Miruki mengepung sosok mirip Komamura.

"AHK,ADA APA INI?!YAMAMOTO-DONO,ADA APA INI?!"Tanya sosok tersebut sambil berusaha mengancurkan es yang menyelubungi tubuhnya."Siapa kau?Apa kau ingin menipu kami dengan berubah menjadi Komamura-taichou?Itu tidak sopan,karena Komamura-taichou sudah mati!"bentak Soutaichou. Kini pupil sosok tersebut membesar.

"Ap-apa?Aku… sudah…mati?Bukankah aku hanya tidur?"Tanya sosok tersebut tak percaya."EH?BUKANNYA MATI?"Tanya Soutaichou."Tu-tunggu. Jadi,taichou hidup kembali?"Tanya Miruki dan Testuzaemon tak percaya. Sementara sosok tersebut hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan ekspresi bingung.

"YAY!TAICHOU HANYA MATI SURI!MERDEKA!"

"AKHIRNYA!AKU BISA BERTARUNG DENGAN KOMAMURA!"

"HIDUP FUZZY-WUZZY!"

Komamura sweatdrop melihat para shinigami tersebut. Happy ending!

THE END

Author:"Selesai!"

Komamura:"BUSET!AYA-AYA WAE LU!MASA GUE MATI MUDA?"

Author:"Gue gak mau elo mati karena,bulumu yang halus,dan lembuuttt…"

Komamura:*sweatdrop*

Author:"PLEASE…

Komamura:"REVIEW."


End file.
